


Villes de problèmes

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [227]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Flo is drunk and one of the worst seducer ever, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Florian est bourré, et il y a ce gars dans le bar.





	Villes de problèmes

Villes de problèmes

Florian est dans un bar, il sait que c'est stupide et qu'il ne devrait pas se livrer ainsi à la beuverie, mais Marseille le fatigue. Pour l'instant, il est en voyage à Paris, pas vraiment pour la vue, plus pour revoir quelques amis, qui lui ont lâchement posé un râteau dans le bar... Flo est déjà probablement bourré, il a des bouffées de chaleur et sa vue se trouble de temps en temps, il a quelques mirages d'ailleurs, c'est plutôt ridicule de voir Zidane à Paris. Au bout d'un moment, il voit rentrer un jeune homme dans le bar, normalement Florian ne réagit pas, normalement... Mais quand c'est un beau gars qu'il est sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de réagir et de se lever avec son verre pour s'asseoir à côté du nouveau venu.

Surprenamment, le beau gars ne le remballe pas et commence même une discussion avec lui, Flo ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que son français est mêlé d'un accent allemand. Il lui demande finalement son nom : Julian. Ça ne lui indique toujours pas s'il le connaît, mais Florian est heureux d'avoir obtenu son prénom. Les choses s'accélèrent après, surtout au fur et à mesure que sa tête tourne. Il se souvient juste de déposer son verre et de suivre Julian quelque part.

Quand Florian se réveille, sa tête lui fait horriblement mal, mais le pire reste qu'il se trouve dans un lit qu'il ne connaît pas, tenant dans ses bras l'allemand de la vielle. Oh merde... Florian était foutu, Paris n'était pas mieux que Marseille, mais tout aussi bon pour lui trouver des emmerdes...

Fin


End file.
